


Welcome Home pt. 2

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [19]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Friendship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: — Какой у тебя вопрос?Галф сжимает его руку.— Сколько раз ты был влюблен?Мью громко выдыхает. Такое ощущение, что его только что ударили в живот.— Ух ты. Не мог сохранить это для вечернего вопроса?Часть 19/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 4





	Welcome Home pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Тарн вздыхает и перебрасывает руку через своего парня. Он такой теплый, мягкий и очаровательный лежит на диване и требует его внимания. Он не может устоять перед своим приятным Пи, и он прижимается головой к его груди. 

Тайп смеется над ним.   
— Да что с тобой не так?

Тарн поднимает голову, не в силах сдержать туповатую, влюбленную улыбку на своем лице. Он не может представить себя более счастливым, чем в этот момент.   
— Тебе нравится?

— А тебе нравится тереться об меня головой?

— Я не просто получаю удовольствие, я еще и на седьмом небе от счастья.

Его парень хихикает.   
— Банальщина.

— Признаю.

Его улыбка посылает бабочек через живот. Привыкнет ли Тарн когда-нибудь к своему сварливому парню, который так на него смотрит? 

— Я тоже счастлив, — говорит Тайп, и Тарн чувствует, что его сердце может взорваться от восторга. Как долго он тосковал по Тайпу, надеясь несмотря ни на что, что они могут закончить вот так? Жить вместе, обниматься вот так и быть влюблены? Его улыбка не может быть шире, когда он смотрит на своего возлюбленного, удивляясь, как ему так повезло. 

— Снято, кхраб. Выглядит хорошо, парни. 

Галф продолжает играть с волосами Мью.   
— Ха, — говорит он. — Они не такие уж и мягкие. 

Мью продолжает улыбаться своему младшему. Что за негодник.   
— На них средства для укладки. Ты почувствуешь это, после того как я приму душ.

Он поднимает бровь в ответ.   
— Ты планируешь, что я буду там, когда ты выйдешь из душа? 

— Я не планирую. Только надеюсь. 

— Пи сегодня очень кокетливый. 

Он тычет пальцем в животик Галфа.   
— Мне нужно выиграть пари, помнишь? 

Его коллега хватает палец и сжимает его.   
— Ты должен завоевать _сердце_. Пи'Mилд — тот, кто выиграет пари. 

— Я всегда рад помочь другу. 

Когда Галф убирает руку, его пальцы задерживаются немного.   
— Кхун Пи не помогал бы себе?

Мью наклоняется ближе и морщит свой нос.   
— Я бы хотел помочь себе. — его глаза бродят по лицу, шее и груди Галфа. Голод накапливается внизу его живота. Галф выглядит таким мягким и вкусным на диване, его живот так легкодоступен для всего внимания, которое Мью хочет уделить ему. Как Галфу удается делать это с ним все время? 

Его младший улыбается и растягивается. При этом он издает самый восхитительный звук, его лицо довольное и улыбающееся.   
— Тогда, полагаю, Кхун Пи нужно стараться сильнее. Ты можешь начать с просмотра списка с требованиями. — он ухмыляется и кладет руку на лоб. Его губы чмокают в сонной манере. _Так мило._ Мью подозревает, что он заснет примерно через две минуты.

***

_Щелк, щелк. Щелк, щелк._ Галф снова это делает. _Щелк, щелк. Щелк, щелк._ Мью поднимает взгляд от своего телефона. Галф даже не осознает, что делает это. _Щелк, щелк. Щелк, щелк._

— Нонг. — его голос — скорее рычание, чем слово. 

— Хм? — младший поднимает голову. 

— Ты снова это делаешь. — _это_ его новая досадная привычка — вставлять и вынимать фиксатор изо рта. 

Галф кладет руку на губы.   
— Ох. Прости, Пи. 

Пять минут спустя. _Щелк, щелк. Щелк, щелк._ Мью вздыхает и уходит в раздражении. Пока не настанет день, когда он сможет покончить с этой глупой привычкой, поцеловав его, ему придется держаться на расстоянии.

***

Мью засовывает последнюю клубнику в рот. Это был хороший завтрак. Он видит, как Сварливый Галф входит в комнату и направляется прямо к нему. Его спокойное стервозное лицо особенно милое этим утром.

— Я ненавижу вставать так рано. — он корчит рожицу и падает на колени Мью. 

— Ай! — Мью морщится и отталкивает его. — Мои... ааа... черт. — он хватается за свой бедный пах. Черт, это больно. Он смотрит на Галфа, который... смеется. Конечно. Он закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Чертов негодник.

Галф обхватывает его щеку. Он все еще смеется.   
— Кхун Пи, ты в порядке? 

Мью стонет.   
— Позволь мне ударить тебя по яйцам, и ты скажешь мне, в порядке ли ты.

— Оу, это так плохо? — он проводит пальцами по волосам Мью. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы облегчить боль в паху. Почти. 

— Негодник.

Галф хихикает и гладит его по голове.   
— Давай. Вставай, позволь мне сделать это лучше.

Мью открывает глаза. Что?   
— Что ты собираешься делать?

Его младший улыбается и помогает ему подняться.   
— Вставай, Кхун Пи. Вставай, вставай. — он вытаскивает его из кресла и садится в него сам. Он похлопывает по своим коленям. — Давай, давай. Давай, большой ребенок. Твоя очередь.

Большой ребенок. Маленький засранец. Он смотрит на Галфа.   
— Это твой способ загладить свою вину?

Галф улыбается и тянет его к себе на колени.   
— Это единственный способ, который я знаю. 

Мью закатывает глаза. Конечно, Галф процитирует сценарий для него. Он позволяет себе сидеть на коленях своего младшего. Это не в первый раз. Обычно Мью это делает, чтобы подразнить своего Нонга. Ему нравится растягиваться на всей поверхности колен Галфа, откидывать голову назад на плечо и переносить на него как можно больше веса. Как какая-то большая собака, которая думает, что все еще щенок. 

Руки Галфа обвивают его.   
— Извини, Кхун Пи. — вес головы Галфа лежит на его спине. — Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал его?

— Ха-ха. — Мью фыркает и меняет свое положение. 

— Ау! 

Он оглядывается назад.   
— Я сделал тебе больно?

Хватка Галфа крепче сжимает его.   
— Мой... защемил ...просто не двигайся. 

— Я думаю, что они называют это кармическим воздаянием.

***

Мью и Галф стоят в метре друг от друга, уткнувшись в телефоны, оба отвернулись друг от друга. Мью даже не знает, кто это начал. Они вообще поссорились из-за чего-то? Может быть, они просто разозлились из-за сцены ссоры, которую только что сняли. Он почесывает голову. Вот отстой. Разве он и Галф не помирились из-за всех тех вещей, почему Тарн любит Тайпа? А сейчас они постоянно спорят и дуются друг на друга.

Это невыносимо. Галф действует ему на нервы почти каждый день. Утверждая, что забыл то, о чем они говорили прошлой ночью, хотя это была его идея. Эти гребанные вещи, которые он делает со своим фиксатором. И Мью почти уверен, что однажды утром Сварливый Галф зашипел на него. 

Он поднимает взгляд от своего телефона. Черт. Они действительно не ссорились из-за чего-то. Почему они раздражают друг друга? Сейчас ему холодно, внезапно ему не хватает тепла его коллеги. Мью скучает по его весу напротив своего тела. Галф двигается и начинает уходить. 

— Яй Нонг? — его голос звучит так тихо и умоляюще. Он не хотел казаться таким нуждающимся, но это так. Он под таким каблуком этого гребанного негодника. 

Выражение лица Галфа смягчается. Он узнает этот взгляд, Тайп дарит его Тарну, когда все прощено. Снисходительная улыбка того, кто не может долго злиться.   
— Да, Кхун Пи?

Mью подходит к нему и обнимает его мягкое тело, прижимая его ближе и поглаживая его волосы.   
— Прости, прости, прости. — он продолжает повторять извинения. 

Галф гладит его спину, прислоняясь щекой к нему.   
— Мне тоже жаль. — Возможно ли, что он тоже по нему скучал?

Мью смотрит на него.   
— Я должен был уже привыкнуть.

Это правда. Теперь он видит, что это работа так на них влияет. Трения между Тарном и Тайпом начинают просачиваться в их жизни. Они оба знали о риске, когда соглашались пойти ва-банк для этого представления. Но, возможно, они зашли слишком далеко и позволили этим мирам переплестись друг с другом. 

Галф сглатывает, его дыхание прерывисто.   
— Иногда я не знаю, как прекратить быть Тайпом.

Улыбка Мью грустная.   
— Иногда я не хочу прекращать быть Тарном.

Галф скользит руками по талии Мью, где он больше всего чувствителен к щекотке. Удивительно, но это его не беспокоит.  
— Мне больше нравится мой Кхун Пи.

Мью не может удержаться от смеха. Когда маленький засранец стал таким очаровательным? Он обхватывает его щеки, и Галф наклоняется к его ладони и улыбается. Как мило он выглядит в этот момент.

Если бы только они могли мириться вот так, когда все летит к чертям. Если бы только они могли каким-то образом перестать быть Тарном и Тайпом. Возможно…   
— Давай сделаем это, — говорит Мью. — Когда мы закончим сцену, давай делать это до тех пор, пока снова не почувствуем самих себя. 

Галф кивает и закрывает глаза.   
— Кхраб. Давай сделаем это. 

Пи'Пи проходит мимо с руками, полными одежды. Он смотрит на них и вздыхает.   
— Наконец-то. Мне надоело, что вы двое ссоритесь. — он качает головой и уходит.

***

Тайп тянется к рубашке Тарна, хватает его за воротник и тянет вверх. Это случалось бесчисленное количество раз раньше, но, на этот раз, кажется, что Тайп именно это имеет в виду. Он не видел своего парня таким враждебным с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. Это не то, что должно было случиться. Ничего из этого не должно было случиться.

— И почему ты не сказал мне, что этот парень твой бывший?

Черт. Почему он солгал? Он никогда раньше не лгал Тайпу. Не совсем. Утаивал информацию — конечно. Но никогда не лгал так прямо, как сделал сегодня вечером. Он не хотел. Он не хотел никого обидеть, и, возможно, это была его ошибка. В конце концов, кто-то должен был избежать боли.

Если бы Тар только послушал его. Если бы он был более прямолинеен. Разве он не сказал ему, что все кончено? Разве Тарн не сказал ему, что любит кого-то еще? Но он должен был быть милым, не так ли? Его худший недостаток — быть слишком милым. Это должно было закончиться в кафе. Это должно было закончиться прямо тогда, и никогда не заходить дальше. Так не должно было быть.

Он смотрит в глаза Тайпа. В ярости и конфронтации. Это Тайп, которого он помнит и желал никогда больше не увидеть его снова. И все потому, что ему больно. Тайп доверял ему, и теперь весь этот беспорядок заставляет его думать о худшем. Вещи, которые не произошли, вещи, которые никогда не произойдут. Конечно, Тайп поверит ему. Конечно, Тайп знает, как сильно Тарн его любит. 

— Так каково это было? — он насмехается. — Он был на вкус так же хорош, как и когда вы были вместе? Понравилось? Вы же год не виделись.

_Пожалуйста, Тайп, не делай этого._ Слова проникают в него, жаля, хотя это не правда. Они не соответствуют истине. Он был шокирован, увидев Тара, но в тот момент, как он увидел его в торговом центре, Тарн понял, что больше не любит его. 

— Тот пацан жаждал твоего внимания. Или заявишь, что у Пи'Тарна, отымевшего всех подряд, не встал? — Тайп пытается получить от него реакцию. Ему нужна причина, чтобы потерять контроль. Но Тарн не хочет ссориться. Он просто хочет все исправить, разве люди не видят этого? 

— Все не так, как ты думаешь. Между нами ничего нет. — он тянется к его рукам, но Тайп отстраняется. Это действие как удар в его сердце. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Тайп так отстранялся от него? 

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил лжецу? 

И вот оно. Да, Тарн соврал. Да, он улизнул, чтобы увидеть своего бывшего. Боже, это как одна из тех греческих трагедий. Он просто не хотел причинять никому боль, но теперь всем больно из-за него. Это не то, что должно было случиться. Он никогда не хотел лгать. 

Лицо Тайпа настолько жестокое, когда он пытается спровоцировать его. _Спорь со мной. Ответь мне._ Тайп дрожит. Это все неправильно. Так не должно было быть. Он не должен был лгать. Он должен был рассказать ему все. Но теперь Тайп так зол, набрасывается на него и вооружает свою боль. 

— Он все еще влияет на тебя? — спрашивает Тайп. 

Да. Но это не так просто. Никто из его бывших никогда не хотел его вернуть. Если Тайп думает, что когда ему как человеку, которого бросали столько раз, один из бывших скажет, что все еще любит его, и это совсем на него не повлияет, тогда он вообще его не знает. Это не честный вопрос. Он любил Тара. Конечно, он все еще влияет на него. Возможно, он больше не любит его, но все еще есть шрам, оставленный кем-то, с кем, как он думал, он будет вечно. Значит, он не может лгать Тайпу. Он больше не будет лгать и говорить, что Тар не влияет на него, потому что боль от их разрыва всегда будет с ним. И поэтому он ничего не говорит. 

— Ответь мне! — Тайп снова хватает его за рубашку. — Он влияет на тебя?

Это неправильный вопрос. Вопрос должен быть: _я единственный, кого ты любишь?_ Потому что у Тарна есть ответ. И это единственный вопрос, который должен иметь значение. 

— Просто скажи нет, и я поверю тебе. 

_Тайп, пожалуйста._ Он спрашивает не то. Он должен знать, верно? Он должен знать, что быть под влиянием своего бывшего и любить человека перед собой — это две разные вещи, верно? Он должен знать, что он единственный. 

Тарн протягивает руку. Он не может смотреть в эти жестокие глаза.   
— Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, Тайп.

Но это не то, что он спросил. Хотя он должен был. И Тайп не услышит ничего из этого. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил тому, кто не может ответить на простой вопрос?

Но это не просто. Это никогда не просто. Он хочет, чтобы Тайп мог понять. Как Тар может больше не влиять на него после того, через что они прошли? Тайп ничего не знает о том, когда тебя бросают.

— ... Я больше никогда не увижусь с Таром, — он хватает руки Тайпа. 

— Я не хочу слышать имя этого ребенка в этой комнате. 

— Тайп… — Тарн пытается удержать его. Если бы он мог просто обнять его и забрать боль. Если бы он мог просто обнять его и сказать ему, что ему жаль и что он любит его. Если бы он только мог…

— Отпусти меня. — он отталкивает Тарна.

Он не говорил этого с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. До этого он говорил это постоянно. Его постоянный отказ ему. _Отпусти меня._ В душе, на его кровати, когда Пуфай писала ему. Отпусти меня. Разве он не знает? До конца своей жизни Тарн никогда не отпустит его. Не в своем сердце. Потому что сердце Тарна сейчас принадлежит Тайпу. Он отдал его давным-давно, когда схватил его в душе, когда они занимались любовью в первый раз и каждую ночь после этого. Тарн никогда не отпустит, потому что Тайп единственный. 

Тарн смотрит, как его парень надевает обувь.   
— Куда ты собираешься? 

— Не твое собачье дело! — Тайп уходит и захлопывает за собой дверь. 

Тарн стоит один в комнате. Один, вот как это всегда заканчивается. Неужели лучше любить и потерять, чем никогда не любить вообще? Потому что это похоже на дерьмо. Сколько раз он думал, что нашел любовь только для того, чтобы оказаться одному в комнате, как эта?

— Снято, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. 

Тарн глубоко вздыхает. Вина пронзает его за все глупые ошибки, которые он совершил. Ложь своему парню. Встречи тайком. Хуже всего то, что он недостаточно доверял Тайпу, чтобы поговорить с ним. Тайп опустил свои стены для Тарна, так почему он не сделал то же самое? 

Мью качает головой, чтобы сбросить все это. Его глаза покраснели от слез, но он не может позволить себе увлечься. Он изо всех сил пытается восстановить умственный барьер, который отделяет его от персонажа, устраняя вину и муки Тарна. Галф входит в комнату, избегая зрительного контакта с ним. Мью вытирает слезы, и его коллега делает то же самое. Он все еще в роли, не так ли? 

Мью кладет руку ему на плечо.   
— Тайп. — Мью обнимает его, чувствуя, как первоначальное сопротивление отступает. Галф сдувается в его руках, изнуренный и истощенный.

— Яй Нонг… — шепчет он. — Яй Нонг, ты в порядке?

Галф не отвечает, только больше опирается на него.

— Это я. Я здесь, — говорит Мью, поглаживая его волосы. — Я здесь, Нонг. 

Галф обнимает его и сжимает. Он похлопывает его по спине сжатым кулаком. 

— Я в порядке, Кхун Пи. 

Мью вздыхает с облегчением.   
— Ты заставил меня поволноваться. — он отстраняется и смотрит на Галфа. — Ты плачешь. — он вытирает слезы. Дальше будет только труднее. 

Галф позволяет ему, стоя неподвижно, как хороший мальчик, которым, как он утверждает, он может быть.   
— Спасибо, Пи, кхраб. 

— Хм. — Мью улыбается в ответ. Они провели весь день вместе, но такое чувство, что он не видел Галфа долгое время.

— Это была хорошая идея, — говорит он. Галф наклоняется для еще одного объятия. — Как будто я вернулся домой, к тебе. 

Цветок в груди Мью открывается и распускает свои лепестки. Он греется в тепле и сиянии своего Яй Нонга.   
— Осторожнее, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф смеется, толкая его в бок и смеясь сильнее, когда он взвизгивает.   
— Ты должен знать, Пи, я никогда не бываю осторожен.

***

Мью снова смотрит на свои часы. Они ничего не слышали от Галфа в течение часа после аварии. Он подпрыгивает, когда звонит телефон Пи'Ти.

— Слушаю? — он смотрит на Мью и произносит имя Галфа. — Да, да. — они говорят немного, и Мью пытается понять, о чем они говорят. Пи'Ти кивает и передает новости Мью. Кто-то столкнулся с машиной Галфа, и он вызывает такси, чтобы добраться до съемочной площадки.

— Я могу забрать его, — предлагает Мью.

***

Галф сидит на пассажирском сиденье Мью. Странно видеть его в машине. Они спят вместе в объятиях друг друга, и все же это кажется странно интимным. Возможно, потому что они одни, и никто из съемочной команды не находятся в нескольких милях от них. Как будто они не должны быть так близко друг к другу без актерского состава или персонала вокруг них. Впервые они совершенно без присмотра. Мью отвлекает себя пением вместе со стерео.

— Эта песня со времен молодости моей мамы, — говорит Галф. — Тебе действительно только 28?

Мью смеется.   
— Это тоже со времен моей мамы. Я вырос на этом. 

— Ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Больше смеха   
— Зачем? Странно играть пару с кем-то намного старше? — он вздрагивает, когда слова покидают его рот. Вот идет он, изливая свои самые большие опасения.

— Нет, — говорит Галф. — Мне так больше нравится. У тебя больше опыта, чтобы я мог учиться. И Кхун Пи заботится обо мне. 

Ах, вот оно что.   
Думаю, Яй Нонг любит, когда его балуют. 

Галф недовольно бормочет:   
— Уже сказал, что мне нравится постарше, в интервью TEP, нужно ли повторять?

Черт, он забыл об этом. Как он мог? Он едва смог сдержать шок в тот день, когда услышал, как слово _постарше_ покинуло губы Галфа. Ему нравится постарше. И, боже, звук, который он издал, когда услышал, как Мью сказал _помладше_. Он не воображает это, верно? 

— Хм?

Галф смеется.   
— Нужен ли Кхун Пи слуховой аппарат? — он повышает голос. — Я сказал, что мне нравится, что ты старше. 

Он в полной заднице. Ему действительно нужно было это услышать, пока он один в машине с Галфом? Мью протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его животик.   
— Осторожнее, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф смеется и откидывается на свое место.   
— Я был бы не против. Кхун Пи очень добр ко мне. 

Ага. В полной заднице.

***

Когда он возвращается домой, из его квартиры звучит музыка. Его даже не раздражает то, что кто-то впустил себя внутрь без его разрешения. Он действительно так одинок, что скучает по тому, чтобы кто-то приходил к нему домой?

— Надеюсь, ты не грабитель, — кричит Мью, когда входит внутрь. Из кухни доносится аромат желтого карри. Это не может быть Милд.

— Добро пожаловать домой. — Фасай выходит в кружевном розовом фартуке. 

Мью смотрит на нее снизу вверх.   
— Ты проиграла пари?

Она смотрит на себя и вздыхает.   
— О, это Пи. Он пошел за напитками для нас.

Мью следует за ней на кухню.   
— Вы оба здесь сегодня вечером? Особый случай?

Она поворачивается и смотрит на него. Морщина появляется между ее бровями. Мью не видел эту морщину долгое время.   
— Ты забыл, что на следующих выходных, не так ли?

— У кого-то день рождение? — он хмурится, когда Фасай качает головой. — Помолвка? Вечеринка по поводу рождения ребенка? 

— Ты только что описал до и после.

Мью видит приглашение на холодильнике позади нее. Черт. Свадьба Плум и Тайгра. Он вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.   
— Мне все еще нужно идти?

— Ты знаешь, что да, — говорит она, подходя к плите.

Он смотрит на приглашение.   
— И _он_ будет там. — он проводит пальцем по их именам.

— Как ты думаешь, почему Пи ушел за напитками? Мы здесь, чтобы выработать стратегию. — Она вздыхает и подносит к его рту ложку карри. — Попробуй. Нужно ли больше рыбного соуса?

Он поднимает бровь.   
— Когда ты научилась готовить? 

— Девушка должна что-то есть.

Он ухмыляется и делает, как ему сказали.   
— Это хорошо. Ты достаточно долго жила на еде на вынос.

Она улыбается и протягивает ему стопку тарелок.   
— Я никогда не говорила, что девушка — это я. 

Ой.

***

Пи наливает им всем виски.  
— Ну, клейкий рис, у нас есть работа.

— Ты не звонил Милду, верно?

Пи колеблется.   
— Мы собирались сначала спросить тебя. 

— Не надо. — Мью дарит им усталую улыбку. — Он не должен выбирать стороны.

Фасай кладет свою руку на руку Мью.   
— Я спросила Тайгра, и он сказал, что все мы впятером сидим за одним столом. По крайней мере, хоть что-то.

— Почему он не может пересадить _его_ за другой стол? — как будто посещение той же свадьбы, на которой будет его бывший, не было достаточно плохим, так теперь ему придется сидеть вместе с ним?

Пи качает головой.   
— Семейная политика, я уверен.

— Он двоюродный брат невесты, — скулит Мью. — Разве он не должен сидеть с семьей, а не с друзьями? 

Пи пожимает плечами.   
— Может быть, Тайгр все еще надеется, что вы двое сойдетесь снова...

Мью закрывает лицо руками.   
— А я не могу притвориться больным? — он не думает, что сможет провести с _ним_ весь вечер. 

Фасай шлепает его по руке.   
— Дело не только в тебе, Нью. Это день Тайгра. Пи и я поможем тебе пройти через это. 

Он вздыхает и отталкивает свою наполовину заполненную тарелку.   
— Просто скажи мне что делать.

***

Пи поправляет галстук на шее Мью.  
— Я рад, что они решили устроить свадьбу в западном стиле, — он сглаживает лацканы пиджака. — Я действительно не хотел покупать новый chong kraben. ( прим. _chong kraben – традиционный тайский наряд_ ).

Мью смотрит на свой костюм в зеркале. Стильно, но не броско. Классика. Определенно то, что позволит ему исчезнуть в толпе. 

— У меня есть фотографии места приема, — говорит Фасай. Она бросает их на телевизор Мью и указывает на них лазерной ручкой. — Главные двери здесь. Через этот дверной проем находятся ванные комнаты. Снаружи французских дверей есть балкон. Много выходов, чтобы быстро убежать.

Мью вздыхает.   
— Он тот, кто бросил меня, помнишь? Я сомневаюсь, что он захочет быть где-нибудь рядом со мной.

Пи гладит его по руке.   
— С тобой все будет хорошо, сладкое яблочко?

Мью кивает и улыбается им.   
— Дело не только во мне, верно?

***

**Утро понедельника:**

Мью останавливается перед кондоминиумом Галфа. Почему у него дрожат руки? Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Он уже подвозил его до этого, так почему он нервничает? Галф выходит из здания, и в груди Мью поднимаются пузырьки. Он возится со своим ремнем безопасности и выходит из машины. 

— Доброе утро, — говорит Мью, слишком охотно. Он смотрит в сторону, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. Ему нужно собрать все свое дерьмо вместе. Это Галф ради всего святого. Он тянется, чтобы взять его сумку. 

— Ой. — его коллега выглядит удивленным, когда передает ее. Мью нервно посмеивается и кладет ее на заднее сиденье. После секундного размышления он пристегивает ее ремнем безопасности. Последнее что ему нужно — повредить вещи Галфа. 

— Так… — Боже, он сущий кошмар. Он смотрит на своего Нонга и улыбается. — Ты выглядишь... в полной готовности этим утром.

Его младший посмеивается.   
— Моя мама позвонила, чтобы убедиться, что я поел, прежде чем ты меня подобрал. 

— Это хорошо. — Мью кивает и включает музыку. — В конце концов, ты не можешь сидеть у меня на коленях, пока я за рулем. 

— Не волнуйся, — Галф отмахивается от его комментария. — Я как-нибудь восполню это. — он смеется своим маленьким хах-хах смехом, и Мью чувствует, как что-то в его животе трепещет, что заставляет его улыбаться.

**Вечер понедельника:**

Галф опускает автокресло и вздыхает.   
— А-а-а… это был долгий день. Просто отнеси меня в квартиру, когда мы туда доберемся.

Мью смеется и приглушает музыку.   
— Собираешься вздремнуть? 

Его коллега потирает свой животик и чмокает губами.   
— Заманчиво. Но скажи мне, Кхун Пи, ты уверен, что все в порядке с тем, что ты подвозишь меня? Моя мама может снова это делать, начиная со среды. Я ездил один, потому что она была занята, помогая Грейси с вещами. 

Мью сжимает руль. Как он должен ответить на это, не выказывая особого желания?   
— Нет, все в порядке, — говорит он. Его голос слишком высокий. — Мы можем говорить о работе или узнать друг друга лучше. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Ладно. — просто так. Так легко, не нужно долго убеждать. Он потягивается, издавая самые милые звуки. — Спой мне перед сном. — он выключает стерео. 

— Что?

Его Нонг зевает и меняет положение, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. Мью смотрит на него, когда он останавливается на светофоре. Боже, он такой милый.   
— Спой мне, Пи. — его голос такой тихий. 

Мью вздыхает. Он никогда не сможет сказать нет своему Яй Нонгу. На этот раз он выбирает более современную песню и поет. Галф гудит и прижимается к сидению. Когда он останавливается у следующего светофора, Галф спит с открытым ртом. Его тяжелое дыхание можно услышать через звук двигателя. Такой милый. 

**Утро вторника:**

— Яй Нонг?

— Хм?

— Я забыл тебе сказать, у меня будут выходные, так что ты будешь снимать много сцен с Таром и Техно.

— А? — Галф ёрзает на пассажирском сиденье. — Два дня?

Он кивает.   
— У меня есть личные дела, о которых нужно позаботиться. Но я могу подвезти тебя в субботу утром и в воскресенье вечером.

— Ты не обязан, — говорит Галф. Он хотел сказать это так поспешно? 

Мью протягивает руку и кладет ее на руку Галфа.   
— Я хочу. Ты позволишь мне? — он бросает взгляд на него и замечает слабую улыбку на его губах формы каштана. 

— Кхраб. 

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, прежде чем Галф начинает шуметь. Ноюще и неуверенно, словно он пытается решить, должен ли сказать что-то. 

— Яй Нонг… — Мью стреляет в него косым взглядом. 

Галф смеется и хлопает его по ноге.   
— Кхун Пи, кхраб, я хочу кое о чем спросить тебя. 

— Хм?

— Чего ты боишься больше всего? 

Это совсем не то, чего ожидал Мью.   
— Что? 

— Чего ты боишься? 

Мью вздыхает. В настоящее время — предстоящей свадьбы. Увидеть своего бывшего впервые с тех пор, как они расстались. Держать это в секрете от Галфа. Не то чтобы он сказал бы ему. Не то, чтобы Галф, возможно, даже хотел бы знать об этом. Просто он намеренно не говорит ему, будто ему есть что скрывать. 

— ... пауки?

***

_Мью еще несколько раз облизывает мороженое. Это не компенсирует тот факт, что он не получил работу модели, и это определенно не помогло бы ему остаться в форме для следующего прослушивания, но, черт, это действительно вкусно._

_Тайгр смеется и обнимает его за плечо.  
— Мью, мой мальчик, этому не суждено было случиться. — он качает головой и предлагает немного мороженого. Мью не колеблясь, снова облизывает мороженое. — Ешь, детка. У тебя скоро будет много работы._

_Фасай качает головой и вытирает уголок рта Мью.  
— В любом случает, кто бы хотел быть моделью для бульонных кубиков?_

_Он пожимает плечами и еще раз облизывает. Это было смешное объявление, но оно хорошо оплачивалось. Мью действительно хотел купить ту фигурку из аниме. Он улыбается своим друзьям.  
— Да. В следующий раз. _

_Тайгр откусывает мороженое Фасай, прежде чем она смогла бы отогнать его.  
— Ооох! Почти поймала меня! Я люблю тебя, Фасай. Нееееет! — он визжит и убегает от нее. — Мью, помоги! Она идет за мной! — Фасай даже не сдвинулась с места._

_— Тебе пять лет? — она спрашивает его._

_Он прибегает назад, облизывая свое мороженое.  
— Почему ты никогда не преследуешь меня? — Тайгр дуется: — Ты никогда не хочешь играть со мной. _

_Она закрывает его лицо рукой.  
— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь говорить?_

_Мью смеется над своими друзьями. Он нуждался в этом после того дня, который у него был. Он даже еще не рассказал им все, хотя раньше это было лишь вопросом времени..._

_— Мью, где Кимми?_

_И вот оно. Он вздыхает и сует больше мороженого в рот. Тайгр вздрагивает и предлагает свое мороженое, которое Мью с радостью принимает.  
— Мы расстались, — говорит он с набитым ртом._

_Фасай качает головой.  
— Она изменила тебе?_

_— Нет, ничего подобного. — Мью кусает вафельный конус. — Просто не получилось. Никакой искры._

_Тайгр вздыхает.  
— Извини, детка. Она была милой. — он издает длинный мечтательный вздох._

_Хотя он прав. Кимми была восхитительной с ее короткой стрижкой и губами бантиком. У нее были глубокие ямочки, когда она улыбалась, что было часто, и ее голос звучал как колокольчик. Так мило. И все же он ничего не почувствовал между ними. Может, милые девушки просто не для него.  
_  
 _Смех Фасай — горький.  
— Может, мне тоже стоит попробовать милых девочек._

_Тайгр симулирует удивление.  
— У тебя тоже расставание? — он смотрит на Мью с открытым ртом в ложном шоке. — Но Ринг была такой хорошей!   
_  
_Мью давится мороженым. Сарказм Тайгра убьет его однажды.  
— Прекрати. — Тайгр хватает руку Фасай. — Все по-прежнему, все по-старому?_

_Она кивает.  
— Все было замечательно, пока она не узнала, что я тоже человек и у меня есть недостатки..._

_— И когти, — добавляет Тайгр._

_Она уставилась на него.  
— Спасибо. И уязвимость, и неуверенность... да, все по-прежнему, все по-старому. _

_Тайгр обнимает ее.  
— О, сияющая Фасай. Ты должна прекратить встречаться с людьми, которые поклоняются тебе. Они хотят богиню, а не партнера. — он хмыкает. — А может быть, уволить таких придурков, как Ринг. Она была частью работы._

_Мью добирается до конуса от мороженого Тайгра. В конце концов, он не ест его.  
— Как насчет тебя?_

_Тайгр принимает странную позу.  
— Как насчет меня? Не могу позволить женщине связать меня. Я не хочу, в конечном итоге, закончить как вы, два влюбленных болвана. — он смеется и выхватывает мороженое обратно у Мью, оставляя его дуться. — Запомни мои слова, я буду последним из нас, кто женится. _

***

**Утро четверга:**

— Кхун Пи, кхраб, у меня есть вопрос.

— Должно быть, я сделал что-то плохое в прошлой жизни. 

— Тссс, я собираюсь спросить. Что твои родители не знают о тебе?

Вот честно, где его Нонг берет эти вопросы?   
— Хм... Однажды я получил плохую оценку в колледже?

— Нет, это отстойно. Расскажи мне какую-то тайну. — его тон игривый, но в нем есть грань, которая заставляет Мью задуматься, не ищет ли Галф что-то.

— Почему Яй Нонгу вдруг стало так любопытно?

Галф не колеблется.   
— Потому что, когда я смотрю в глаза Кхун Пи, я вижу тайну. Но я хочу видеть тебя. 

Mью напрягается. Он вспоминает то, что Галф сказал ему на острове Самет:   
_— У Кхун Пи есть много сторон, похожих на фазы луны. Яркие и светящиеся, вплоть до темной стороны, которую никто не видит. Но даже когда на небе полумесяц, в темноте все еще есть свет._ — таинственный, переменчивый и полный света. Это то, как Галф видит его? А что, если, в конце концов, Галфу не понравится то, что он увидит? 

Мью почесывает голову.   
— Дай мне подумать, и мы вернемся к этому, хорошо? 

Галф фыркает и смотрит в окно.   
— Кхраб.

***

_Мью смотрит на свое свидание через стол. Он так прекрасен. Круглые игривые глаза и пухлые губы, изогнутые в улыбке. В его выражении достаточно озорства, которое подсказывает ему, что его ждет приключение._

 _— Тебе понадобилось много времени, чтобы пригласить меня, — дразнится он._

_Улыбка Мью застенчивая.  
— Я не был уверен, что ты чувствовал то же самое._

_— Тогда мне придется поработать над своими навыками флирта._

_— Знаешь, ты бы мог пригласить меня._

_Он хихикает и осматривает ресторан.  
— Ах, но мне нравиться заставлять Пи мучиться. — он оглядывается на Мью сверкающими глазами, пронзившими его прямо в живот._

_Той ночью они целуются в темноте его машины, припаркованной в квартале от его квартиры. Губы его партнера поначалу мягкие и податливые, постепенно набирая силу. Пойдем наверх, говорит он. А остаток вечера размыт._

Это Ран сжимает его руку, чтобы разбудить его.   
— Пи'Mью?

— Что?

— Я не был уверен, должен ли я разбудить тебя. Это не было похоже на кошмар. 

Он протирает глаза и стонет.   
— Но?

— Но ты сказал его имя. 

— Так и думал. — Мью встает и умывает лицо в ванной. Холодная вода выводит ностальгию из его организма. Не то чтобы он когда-либо хотел вернуться в это время. Но чувство желания, наличие этих невинных первых поцелуев и жажда такой простой любви пульсируют в его груди, как второе сердце. И хотя он не может отрицать, что его чувства к Галфу бесконечно сильнее и глубже, это ни в коем случае не просто. Он избегает смотреть на свое отражение. Он не хочет видеть человека, которого мучает цветущая любовь и преследует прошлая. Это был бы печальный образ.

***

**Вечер пятницы:**

— Кхун Пи, кхраб…

— Нет.

— Но ты даже не знаешь...

Mью включает музыку. В оставшуюся часть поездки играет к-поп.

***

_Мью пытается пригладить свою челку. Чертова вещь не остается внизу. У него противоположная проблема с его членом. Они уже шесть месяцев встречаются, и он все еще чертовски возбужден. Его парень ненасытный. Вот почему он поправляет челку. Быстро, сказал он. Мью уже должен знать, что у них никогда не получается быстро._

 _Тайгр машет им, когда они входят в ресторан. Фасай поднимает взгляд, и выражение ее лица не меняется._

_— Я все еще ей не нравлюсь, — говорит его парень._

_— Это просто ее лицо, — заверяет его Мью._

_— Ты ужасный лжец._

_Может быть, это его челка. Может быть, это комментарии его парня. Может быть, это острая еда или то, как Фасай смотрит на них, но вечер идет не так, как он планировал. Это правда? Ей не нравится его парень?_

_— Я вернусь, - говорит Мью, вставая со стола. — Уборная._

_Он слышит шаги, когда тянется к дверной ручке. Фасай стоит в маленьком коридоре, скрестив руки на груди и наклонив голову._

_— Итак, он тот самый?_

_Мью проводит рукой по волосам.  
— Я правда это сказал, хах? _

_Она закатывает глаза.  
— Дважды. О, Мью. — она качает головой. — Не тот самый, мой дорогой. _

_Вспышка старого гнева проходит сквозь него. Он вспомнил, как сильно он мог возмущаться ее беззастенчивым мнением.  
— Это не тебе решать. _

_Она пожимает плечами, выглядя такой же надменной, как и всегда.  
— Мы обещали присматривать друг за другом, помнишь? Ты, я и Тайгр._

_Гнев кипит в его животе. Она не присматривает за ним. Она снова пытается все контролировать. Кто она такая, чтобы судить о его отношениях? Ее парня, этого корпоративного придурка, даже нет сегодня здесь. Что случилось с ее планом знакомства с милыми девушками?  
— Ты даже не дала ему шанса. _

_Она усмехается и отворачивается.  
— Я и не должна._

_Мью не может удержаться от того, чтобы сжать кулак, пытаясь выжать весь гнев из организма. Как она смеет. Наконец он снова счастлив. Разве она этого не видит?  
— Ревнуешь? — он спрашивает. — Только потому, что мой парень на самом деле проводит время со мной?_

_Тогда он видит это — ярость, которая живет глубоко внутри нее. Огонь, который всегда горит под ее прохладной поверхностью, в ожидании провокации. То как сжаты ее губы, указывает на то, что она пытается прикусить язык. Наконец она смотрит вниз и вздыхает._

_— Мне не нравится, как он смотрит на тебя, Мью._

_Что? Он щурится, когда его рот открывается.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Он смотрит на меня так же, как и на всех остальных._

_Фасай поднимает взгляд, и в ее жестоких глазах виден проблеск боли.  
— Я об этом и говорю._

***

**Утро субботы:**

Мью проверяет свою челку в зеркале. Сегодня утром он не побрился, потому что поздно встал. Он выходит, чтобы поприветствовать Галфа, как всегда, открывая ему дверь и застегивая сумку на заднем сиденье. Его коллега тихий. Может быть, он не позавтракал. Может быть, это Сварливый Галф этим утром. За исключением того, что он не выглядит сварливым. Он выглядит грустным. Мью хочет пнуть самого себя. Вероятно, это из-за прошлой ночи, когда он сорвался на нем и отказался послушать его вопрос. Он не хотел закрываться от Галфа. Он просто не может впустить никого другого.

Он смотрит на своего Нонга на светофоре. Он обнимает себя и отворачивает кондиционер от себя. Черт. Он определенно облажался. Галф почти никогда не мерзнет. Кажется, это происходит только тогда, когда они не ладят, что само по себе странная реакция. Большинству людей становится жарко от гнева или конфликта. Галф идет противоположным путем, как будто кто-то забрал у него тепло. Как будто... черт. Мью — идиот. 

Он тянется к руке Галфа на следующем светофоре. Она практически ледяная.   
— Хорошо.

Его младший смотрит вверх, его губы приоткрыты.   
— Кхраб?

— Какой у тебя вопрос? 

Галф сжимает его руку.   
— Сколько раз ты был влюблен?

Мью громко выдыхает. Такое ощущение, что его только что ударили в живот.   
— Ух ты. Не мог сохранить это для вечернего вопроса?

Галф качает головой.   
— Я не мог ждать. — Мью вспоминает, что сегодня не будет вечернего вопроса. 

Он бросает на него взгляд.   
— Почему? — Почему именно этот вопрос?

— Потому что, я все еще вижу тайну. 

Это не то, чего ожидал Мью, хотя он, вероятно, должен был. Это выходит за рамки тех вопросов, которые друзья задают друг другу. Но он также хочет знать, против чего борется.   
— А сколько раз ты влюблялся?

Галф смотрит на коврик. Он долго молчит.   
— Я спросил тебя первым, — говорит он.

Мью тянет руку назад, чтобы выехать на автомагистраль. Галф засовывает руку под ногу, исключая возможность взять ее снова. 

Мью кивает.   
— Хорошо. Сколько раз я был влюблен?

— Кхраб.

— Слишком много, я бы сказал. — в его смехе есть горечь. — Или, может быть, недостаточно.

— Недостаточно?

Его грудь становится тяжелой. Мью сжимает челюсти и сводит брови. Он не хочет сейчас об этом разговаривать.   
— Недостаточно, чтобы усвоить свой урок, — говорит он, похлопывая Галфа по ноге. — Больше нет вопросов на сегодня?

Галф кивает.   
— Больше нет, Кхун Пи.

***

Мью опускает голову, пока люди ждут начала свадебной церемонии. Пи и Фасай по обе стороны от него, наклонились вперед, чтобы поговорить друг с другом. _Ты видел это платье? Великолепно. И туфли были божественными. Ты видела тот костюм? Я думаю, это — Армани._ Мью пытается сосредоточиться на их модных комментариях, но знание того, что его бывший находится где-то в этой комнате, продолжает пробиваться к авангарду его мыслей. Он дергает ногой, не в силах остановить нервозность. Почему он все еще позволяет ему добраться до него? Почему ему все еще не все равно?

Он сосредотачивается на церемонии как может. Тайгр выглядит стильно в своем смокинге. Он озорно улыбается своей невесте, когда она идет по проходу. Мью помнит этот взгляд. Он увидел его в первый раз, когда Тайгр встретил Плум. Наверное, именно это имела в виду Фасай той ночью, когда сказала, что ей не нравится, как его бывший смотрит на Мью. Это из-за того, как он смотрел на всех остальных. Но так не должно быть. Это должно быть особенно, так, как Тайгр смотрит на Плум. Теперь он понимает это. 

Они поднимаются со своих мест и подходят к супружеской паре, чтобы налить воды им на руки в рамках церемонии rod nam sang. Мью опускает голову вниз, стоя в очереди и сосредотачиваясь только на смеющихся и болтающих звуках людей. Желание поискать своего бывшего съедает его, думая, что это смягчит напряжение и ожидание. Чтобы покончить с этим уже. Но он знает, что это только ухудшит положение.

***

Фасай протягивает ему стакан с виски во время коктейлей. Он выпивает его быстрее, чем должен, и Пи приносит ему небольшую тарелку с закусками.

— Это нелепо, — говорит Мью. — Вы должны общаться и веселиться, а не присматривать за мной. 

Пи осматривается вокруг и вздрагивает.   
— Не волнуйся, я уже осмотрелся. Все горячие мужчины здесь — натуралы. 

— Ой. — Милд подходит и берет закуски с тарелки Mью. — Я не горячий?

— Ты выглядишь на двенадцать, — говорит Пи, допивая остаток своего напитка. 

Фасай хихикает и поправляет лацканы пиджака Милда.   
— Тихо. Милд, ты выглядишь великолепно. Ты кого-нибудь привел с собой?

Он смутно жестикулирует за спиной. Аа и Ран поднимают бокалы в знак приветствия.   
— Привез со-капитана и... пирата. — Милд подмигивает Фасай.

— Пирата? — Мью чувствует, что что-то упустил. 

— Ты знаешь, из-за его птиц. Как попугай на плече… — Милд качает головой. — Забудь об этом, забудь об этом. Потому что ему нужна моя добыча. 

Пи хихикает.   
— Это больше похоже на правду, детка. Фасай, почему ты не пришла с милым дитя? Это не тайская свадьба, если ты не приведешь незваных гостей.

Она шлепает по его руке.   
— У Ай семейное событие этим вечером. Кроме того, я бы не смогла сосредоточиться, если бы она была здесь.

— Oооооооу! — Милд грозит ей пальцем. — Вы двое...? — он шевелит бровями. 

— Ты и Аа...?

Он убирает палец.   
— Понятно. Та же лодка. 

— Ты имеешь в виду корабль, — поправляет его Мью. (прим. _это шутка с игрой слов. "ship" с англ. "корабль/лодка". И так же "ship" значит "шипперить/шипперская парочка" и т.д._ )

— О, смотрите, он пошутил. — Пи гладит его по руке. — Хороший мальчик.

***

Мью крадется в уборную, чтобы проверить свой телефон. Ничего от Галфа. Не то чтобы он ждал чего-то. Он думает о том, чтобы написать ему сам. Но что? Я скучаю по тебе? Я думаю о тебе? Я прячусь от своего бывшего на свадьбе, и я хотел бы привести тебя с собой и показать всем?

Дверь открывается, и на секунду его сердце останавливается. Он так нервничает, думая, что каждый человек за углом будет _им_. Но человек у двери не его бывший, и Мью уходит, чтобы воссоединиться со своими друзьями. 

— Мью. 

Он замирает в маленьком коридоре возле уборной. Он может видеть изображение планировки в своей голове, все выходы и двери, которыми он может воспользоваться. Потому что он знает этот голос, и человек за углом действительно его бывший. 

Мью поворачивается к нему лицом. Он совсем не изменился. Такие же круглые глаза, такие же полные губы и такая же высокомерная улыбка. Прошли месяцы, но видеть его было как в одном из его снов. Момент, извлеченный из прошлого, неизменный и неумолимый.

— Привет. — потому что он не знает, что еще сказать. Момент, которого он боялся, наконец-то наступил, и это не кажется значительным. Только странно. Так пусто. 

Улыбка его бывшего становится шире.   
— Ты хорошо выглядишь. Ты похудел? 

Мью подразумевает это как комплимент, но это больно. Он уже может видеть оскорбленное лицо Галфа, если тот когда-либо услышит это.  
— Пытаюсь снова набрать вес, — отвечает он. 

Он неловко топчется на месте. На нем галстук, который купил Мью, тот, который соответствует его собственному. Его желудок сжимается, понимая, что они похожи на пару в похожих нарядах. У них даже похожая обувь. 

— Мы можем поговорить вечером?

Рот Мью открывается. Несколько месяцев назад он бы подпрыгнул от радости, говоря да. Он закрывает глаза.   
— Что ты можешь мне сказать? — когда он открывает глаза, его бывший уже сделал шаг ближе. 

Он смотрит на Мью своими игривыми круглыми глазами. Глаза, которые заставляли его сердце биться, а живот трепетать. За их блеском есть намек на грусть.  
— Найди меня после ужина. 

Мью смотрит в сторону. До сих пор трудно поверить, что он настоящий, он стоит прямо перед ним. Это похоже на опыт вне тела, и он наблюдает за тем, как сам разговаривает с ним. Как будто это серия, и в любой момент кто-то скажет «снято». Жизнь, которой он поделился с ним, кажется выдумкой. 

— Я должен идти, — говорит Мью. Он отворачивается от него и уходит. Он знает, что они будут за одним столом, но сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы между ними было какое-то расстояние. Он знает, что Пи и Фасай будут сидеть по обе стороны от него, но теперь это все больше беспокоит его. 

Он сталкивается с Аа, когда входит в столовую.

— Пи'Mью! — Он смотрит в коридор, но его бывший уже скрылся в уборной. — Я думал, что видел...

— Я уже видел его. — Мью гладит его по руке. — Ладно, давай поговорим о тебе и Милде...

— Хм...

***

— Я женат! — кричит Тайгр. Он обнимает Мью и взъерошивает его волосы. — Ты можешь в это поверить, детка? — он целует Фасай в лоб.

— Поздравляю, — говорит она, обнимая его. 

Тайгр смеется и садится на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ними.   
— Это так много значит для меня, что вы двое здесь. Вы как семья, за исключением лучшего столика! — он подталкивает их локтем. — О, ну... за исключением, ты знаешь. Прости, Мью. 

— Все хорошо, все хорошо. — Мью гладит его по щеке. — Это твой большой день! Разве ты не поклялся, что будешь последним из нас, кто женится? 

Он откидывает голову назад и смеется.   
— Да, хорошо… - Тайгр встает и указывает на свою жену на другом конце стола. — Я нашел кого-то, кто заставил меня захотеть стать лучшей версией самого себя, и, черт возьми, я не мог сидеть, сложа руки, и ждать, пока вы двое копуш женитесь. Я бы проигрывал этот спор каждый день, если бы это значило, что могу провести эти дни с ней.

Мью смотрит на Плум. Она так сильно напоминает ему ее двоюродного брата. Такие же круглые и игривые глаза, такая же озорная личность. Что-то в ее улыбке, что обещает приключение. Она кладет руку на _его_ плечо и посылает воздушный поцелуй ее новоиспеченному мужу. Мью не может удержаться, чтобы посмотреть на своего бывшего прямо напротив него. Просто взгляд, но этого достаточно, чтобы он заметил и улыбнулся.

***

Фасай не пьяная, как таковая. Но она и не трезвая. Она в том сладком месте между легкомысленностью и воинственностью. Мью обнимает ее на танцполе, пока играет медленная песня.

— А потом она сказала, получи это, она сказала,… она сказала, ты не поверишь, что она сказала, Нью-Нью! — Фасай качает головой. — Она сказала... черт, я забыла...

Мью смеется и кружит ее.   
— Ты права — я не могу в это поверить. 

Она касается его щеки рукой.   
— Как ты, мое красивое бедствие? Хочешь еще вина? 

— Я думаю, что нам обоим достаточно.

Она сжимает его щеки своими руками.   
— Поднимись на мой уровень, Суппасит. — она отпускает его и хихикает. — Я только что сказала это? Кто это был? 

Поправка: Фасай — пьяна. 

Он похлопывает ее по талии, где обнимает ее.   
— Как насчет того, чтобы получить больше торта?

Она кивает.   
— Я люблю торт. 

— Кхм. 

Мью и Фасай поворачиваются, чтобы увидеть _его_. Он стоит с протянутой рукой, глаза как всегда блестят.   
— Могу я разбить вашу пару? 

Выражение лица Фасай мгновенно меняется.   
— Никаких возвратов, — рычит она. Она останавливает себя и смотрит на Мью. — Кто это сказал? Я? Я пьяна?

Мью кивает ей.   
— Все в порядке, Фасай.

Она выворачивается из его рук.   
— Нет, это не так. — она указывает пальцем на _него_. — Не лезь без очереди. Ты причинил достаточно урона.

Он поднимает руки.   
— Я просто хочу поговорить. 

— У тебя были месяцы, чтобы сделать это, — говорит она. — Ты не хотел говорить, когда Мью потерял 7 кг? Или когда он не мог спать?

Мью трогает ее за плечо.   
— Фасай… — он слишком хорошо знает о ее способности закатить сцену. — Сегодня день Тайгра, помнишь?

Она отстраняется от его прикосновения и смотрит на _него_.   
— Ты был прав, знаешь. Ты мне никогда не нравился. Давай, Мью. — она тянет его за руку. 

Мью следует за ней, но его бывший хватает его за свободную руку. 

— Пять минут, — умоляет он. Его глаза умоляют. Мью так хорошо помнит эти глаза. — И я не побеспокою тебя снова после этого. 

Мью сжимает пальцы Фасай.   
— Всего пять минут, — говорит он ей. — Ты можешь наблюдать за нами со стола и следить за временем. 

Она рычит и тыкает _его_ в грудь.   
— Если ты снова сделаешь ему больно, не думай, что я не ударю тебя только потому, что ты маленький мальчик. — она достает телефон, когда возвращается к столу. Она уже болтает с Пи, который подносит руку ко рту. 

Мью смотрит на танцующих пар вокруг них и протягивает руки. Его бывший улыбается и сокращает дистанцию, позволяя Мью вести. Его запах кружится вокруг него, возвращая Мью к его воспоминаниям. Назад в то время, когда этот аромат прилипал к его одежде, простыням и собственной голой коже. Назад, когда он хотел вдохнуть это и греться в нем навсегда. Запах человека, которого он так любил, причиняет боль. 

— Я хотел сказать, что мне жаль. — он смотрит этими невинными глазами, еще больше умоляющими из-за разницы в высоте. — Я думал о том, чтобы позвонить тебе так много раз. 

— Но ты этого не сделал. — голос Мью звучит более горько, чем он хотел. 

— Я удивлен, что ты не привел своего парня на этот вечер, — говорит он. 

— Что? О чем ты говоришь?

— Ой? — его губы образуют дерзкую улыбку. — Я видел в социальных сетях все эти вещи о тебе и… о нем. Твой коллега.

Мью застывает.   
— Мы не будем говорить о нем. Какого черта ты хочешь? 

— Я скучаю по тебе, Пи. — выражение его лица становится серьезным. — Это то, что я хотел тебе сказать. Я жалею о том, что бросил тебя. Я был гребанным идиотом, хорошо? _Я скучаю по тебе_. — его глаза розовые и наполнены слезами. 

Мью смотрит в ужасе. Это не то, что должно было случиться. А если и так, то это должно было произойти несколько месяцев назад, когда он хотел услышать эти слова. Он ослабляет свою хватку. 

— Мне жаль. — Мью качает головой. — Я не чувствую то же самое. 

— Из-за него? 

— Из-за тебя, — огрызается он. Огонь накапливается внизу его живота. — Я сказал тебе не говорить о нем. Я бы любил тебя вечно, но ты бросил меня.

Первая слеза катится по _его_ щеке.   
— Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть тебя. — он дергает Мью за рукав. — Разве мы не заслуживаем еще одного шанса? Если бы ты любил меня вечно, люби меня сейчас.

Слова звучат эхом в его голове и груди. _Если бы ты любил меня вечно, люби меня сейчас._ Но Мью больше не может. Любовь прошла, и ее нельзя вернуть. 

Он убирает свою руку.   
— Ты не представляешь, как мне было больно. 

Он подходит ближе, глядя в глаза Мью.   
— Я все еще люблю тебя. — Теперь слезы текут свободно, но он не потрудился их стереть. — Ты забыл, как сильно мы любили друг друга? Разве это ничего не значит? Влюбленные люди должны уметь прощать друг друга и делать все возможное, чтобы помириться. 

Тяжесть за глазами Мью грозится смениться слезами.   
— Мы больше не влюблены. — это реальность, с которой ему приходилось сталкиваться каждый день в течение нескольких месяцев.

Он улыбается ему.   
— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Мы провели два года вместе. Ты не можешь так быстро пережить что-то подобное. 

— Поверь мне, я знаю.

— Я был так неправ, Мью. — он держит его за руку. Она все еще так подходит. Она все еще ощущается так же. — Если бы я не был таким дураком, мы бы до сих пор были бы вместе. Потому что ты знаешь, что никогда не перестанешь любить меня. 

Мью скрипит зубами. Сколько раз он говорил такие вещи? Что он всегда будет любить его, несмотря ни на что? И теперь он собирается получить все эти обещания.   
— Мне надо идти.

Его бывший тянет его еще раз.   
— Завтра в полдень. Наша любимая кофейня. Если какая-то часть тебя, все еще любит меня, встреться там со мной.

Мью тянет руку назад. Он в последний раз смотрит на своего бывшего, на человека, с которым хотел провести свою жизнь, и отворачивается от него. Танцпол теперь более переполнен, и он не может пробиться сквозь него. Такое чувство, что он ходит по песку, изо всех сил пытается завоевать землю, но его силы покидают его. Слова наполняют его разум до краев.

_Я скучаю по тебе. Я все еще люблю тебя._

Рука тянется из толпы людей и вытаскивает Мью.   
— Что за хрень это была? — спрашивает Фасай. 

Он садится за стол, хватая первый напиток, который видит.   
— Он хочет снова быть вместе. — пузырьки шампанского щекочут его нос, когда он опустошает весь фужер. Он тянется за стаканом виски и пьет его. 

— Воу, булочка таро! — Пи забирает у него стакан. Он кашляет и берет воду, которую предлагает Фасай. 

— Давай не будем превращаться в алкоголь, — говорит она, отодвигая остальные напитки. 

Мью вздыхает и поднимает тарелку с тортом.  
— Он хочет выпить кофе завтра.

— Что?

Он оставляет их, пробираясь через весь стол за тортом.

***

_Мью просыпается от звука бормотания слов. Он смотрит на спокойное лицо своего возлюбленного, который все время говорит «пряная лапша» во сне. Он такой милый, когда делает это._

_Он шевелится и открывает глаза.  
— Я чувствую, как ты смотришь на меня. _

_Мью хмыкает и убирает волосы с его лица.  
— Это потому, что каждая часть меня хочет прикоснуться к тебе, даже мой взгляд._

_— Ты такой банальный._

_Мью утыкается носом в его шею, прижимаясь мягкими поцелуями.  
— Могу ли я заняться любовью с тобой?_

_Его парень ёрзает.  
— Мне не нравится по утрам… слишком ярко, и я еще не пил кофе._

_Мью кивает и притягивает его ближе.  
— Хорошо. Тогда обнимемся?_

_— Хорошо.  
_  
— Рисовый пирожочек? — Пи потирает его руку. — Рисовый пирожочек, проснись, дорогой. 

Мью стонет и смотрит на своего старшего.   
— Что, Пи?

— Я не был уверен, снился ли тебе _он_ , но звучало ностальгически. 

Мью зевает и проводит рукой по волосам.   
— Ты был прав. Спасибо. — он смотрит на свой телефон. 10:48. Никаких сообщений от Галфа. 

— Ты же всерьез не думаешь пойти, верно?

Он качает головой.   
— Я не Тарн. Конечно, я не пойду. — Мью встает с кровати и растягивается. 

— Ты собираешься бросить этого придурка?

Он смеется и хватает свое полотенце.   
— Я не злопамятный, Пи. Я попросил Милда пойти и объяснить все за меня. Дал ему немного денег, чтобы они могли купить все, что захотят.

— Такой джентльмен. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь еще пострадал.

***

Фасай возвращается с завтраком из продуктовой палатки. Мешки под ее глазами говорят ему все, что нужно знать о ее состоянии.

— Не позволяй мне снова пить, — говорит она, протягивая ему свиной шашлык. 

— Не позволяй мне есть так много торта. 

Пи проходит мимо и закатывает глаза.   
— Не позволяйте мне заигрывать с милыми официантами. 

Фасай делает глоток кофе.   
— Я действительно сказала, _никаких возвратов_. 

— Ты много чего сказала. 

Она кладет голову на кухонный стол.   
— Как все закончилось? Ты толкнул этого ублюдка на обочину? 

Пи издает возмущенный звук.   
— Он послал своего посла. 

— Бедный Милд. — она делает еще один длинный глоток кофе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Нью-Нью?

Он пожимает плечами.   
— Хорошо. Я больше ничего не чувствую к нему. Все как в оцепенении.

— Но…? — Пи гладит его по руке.

— Но, — Мью вздыхает, — вот в чем проблема. Я сказал ему, что буду любить его вечно, и что это ничего не изменит. Я сказал ему, что любил его всем сердцем. И я имел именно это в виду, когда говорил.

— Можно перестать любить того, кто причинил тебе боль, — говорит Фасай. 

— Даже года не прошло, — говорит он ей. — И я все же готов двигаться дальше от человека, с которым хотел провести остаток своей жизни? Ты не думаешь, что это о чем-то говорит? Если бы я действительно любил его, я бы простил его и вернул обратно. 

— Ты говоришь…?

— Нет, — он качает головой. — Я не хочу возвращать его, но это то, что пугает меня. Если я не любил его достаточно, чтобы вернуть, это означает, что я не лучше, чем он, который не любил меня достаточно, чтобы заставить это работать.

Фасай потирает его руку.   
— Все это означает, что вам не суждено быть вместе.

Он встает со стола.   
— Это значит, что я не могу доверять своим собственным чувствам. Мне нужно идти. Вы двое можете остаться столько, сколько хотите.

***

Мью находит свою мать на заднем дворе, сидящей под зонтиком, пока Майло и Фондю играют на солнце. Ее лицо светится, когда он кладет Чоппера ей на колени.

— Савади-кхраб, мама. — он целует ее в щеку.

— Савади-кха, сын мой. Давай, посиди со мной.

Он поднимает стул и падает в него.   
— Свадьба Тайгра была прошлой ночью.

Она тянется к его руке.   
— Этот мальчик хотел тебя вернуть, не так ли? — она вздыхает, когда видит, как он кивает. — И когда ты сказал нет, ты понял, что твоя любовь к нему не так сильна, как ты думал.

Слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и он кладет голову ей на плечо.   
— Откуда ты все знаешь? Я нарушил свое обещание, мама.

Она шикает на него и гладит по волосам.   
— Ты ничего не нарушил, сынок. Я знаю тебя. Любовь, которая у тебя была к нему, была настоящей, и она бы длилась вечность.

— Но…

— Но когда он оставил тебя, ты не отказался от своей любви. Она умерла. Настоящая любовь не может жить, когда один человек больше не заботится о ней. Ты не можешь выполнить свое обещание, так же как и не можешь вернуть мертвых к жизни. — она вытирает слезы, стекающие по его щеке. — Понимаешь?

— Он пытается воскресить ее сейчас. 

Она вздыхает и обнимает Мью.   
— Невозможно вернуть то, что умерло. Если вы снова будете вместе, это будет новая любовь, и ты никогда не обещал ему этого.

Он садится и смотрит на нее. Он всегда знал, что его мать — самая умная женщина в мире.   
— Итак, ты говоришь...

Она смеется и взъерошивает его волосы.   
— Я говорю, что ты не должен ему никакого дерьма. 

— Мама!

— Что? Ты думаешь, что унаследовал свою дерзость от отца?

Мью качает головой. Он точно знает, от кого он ее получил.

***

Мью включает фары, когда видит, что Галф приближается к парковке. Он выходит, чтобы приветствовать его. Кажется, прошли недели с тех пор, как он видел его. Галф стоит там с лицом, без косметики, и фиксатором, его волосы пушистые и потеряли свою Тайповость. Просто Галф с его любопытными глазами и губами в форме каштана. Мью хочет обнять его и вдохнуть свежий запах его шампуня. Он хочет чувствовать его в своих объятиях и обнимать его, пока все заботы и сомнения не уйдут.

— У тебя были хорошие выходные? — Галф спрашивает. 

Мью берет его сумку и открывает ему дверь.   
— Теперь намного лучше.

Они едут в тишине. Мью не знает, что сказать. Ему все еще кажется, что он хранит секрет от Галфа, но он не может рассказать ему обо всем, что случилось. Слишком много всего нужно распаковать. 

— Ты тихий, — говорит он. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Я тихий человек.

— Не со мной.

— Хммм, Кхун Пи думает, что он особенный? — его голос игривый.

Мью улыбается. Как он скучал по их подшучиванию.   
— На моей тумбочке есть лунная ракушка, которая говорит об этом. 

Галф смотрит на него. Через секунду он качает головой.   
— Не на твоей книжной полке рядом с сердцем Пи'Пи?

Мью почти забыл об этом. Он смеется про себя.   
— Это для украшения. Но ракушка — только для меня. 

— Кхраб. — Галф смотрит в окно. — Кхун Пи, кхраб?

Мью улыбается.   
— Вот оно. 

— Ты первый начал это. Я молчал, помнишь?

— Хорошо, хорошо. Какой у Яй Нонга вопрос сегодня? 

— Ты бы предпочел славу, деньги или настоящую любовь? 

Мью снова смеется, но не искренне.   
— Откуда Яй Нонг берет эти вопросы? BuzzFeed?

Галф качает головой.   
— Я. Я хочу знать.

— Ты хочешь разгадать тайну?

— Я хочу знать Кхун Пи лучше всех. 

Mью напрягается. Почему такие слова заставляют его сердце болеть? Знает ли Галф, о чем он спрашивает? Он дарит ему фальшивый смех.  
— Итак, если я выберу славу, я самовлюбленный. Если деньги — жадный. А если выберу настоящую любовь, я дурак. 

Галф смотрит на него.   
— Почему дурак? 

На этот раз это горький смех.   
— Потому что я продолжаю выбирать это и сожалеть. Но я выбираю это снова каждый раз.

Галф ёрзает в своем кресле.   
— Тогда никто из них не был настоящей любовью.

Мью думает о том, что сказала его мать. Что настоящая любовь не может жить, когда один человек больше не заботится о ней.   
— Ах, вот именно поэтому я дурак. — он останавливается на красный свет и смотрит на Галфа. — Я дурак, потому что я не усвоил урок.

— Которым является…? 

— Настоящей любви не существует. — он дарит ему грустную улыбку. — Я бы предупредил тебя, но, возможно, Яй Нонг хочет попрактиковаться в слезах?

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Тогда я выиграю в любом случае. Я могу улучшить свою игру или найти настоящую любовь. 

Мью смеется, на этот раз это настоящий смех.   
— Увидимся на Оскаре. Или, может быть, у тебя будет и то и другое. 

— Да, и он будет моей парой на Оскаре. 

Черт. Галф только что сказал... он?

— Она, — поправляет Галф. — Я имел в виду, что она, конечно. Все эти споры заставляют мой мозг кипеть. — Галф поворачивается к окну, прислонив голову к стеклу. 

Мью сдерживает тяжелый вздох, который хочет сбежать от него. Он действительно больше не верит, что Галф натурал. Он лучше знает. Но тот факт, что Галф все еще притворяется, говорит о многом. 

Никто из них не говорит остаток поездки.

***

_Ноги Галфа обвиваются вокруг туловища Мью, когда его руки обхватывают его шею. Вес знакомый и утешительный, несмотря на нагрузку на его мышцы. С хрипом он подталкивает себя вверх.  
_  
 _Люди смеются и дразнятся, когда Мью несет Галфа на спине. Маленький засранец даже издает звуки «бип-бип» в коридоре съемочной площадке. Ни в коем случае Мью не позволит этой лодыжке быть максимально близко к земле, прежде чем он поцелует ее._

 _— Ты в порядке, Пи? — Галф шепчет ему на ухо._

_Мью смеется и поднимает его выше на спину.  
— Ты ничего не весишь, — говорит он. Это не совсем правда, но он носил бы его весь день, если бы это означало держать руки Галфа вокруг своей шеи. _

_Мью бросает его на кровать Тайпа, услышав, как пластиковый звук жесткого матраса отражает его падение. Галф приземляется с глухим стуком и тихим стоном._

_Его младший поднимает бровь.  
— Ну, это не было моим худшим опытом езды на мужчине..._

_Мью спотыкается и падает на кровать.  
— Что? _

_Галф смеется и указывает на него.  
— Шучу, шучу!_

_Мью кивает, желая, чтобы его сердце перестало биться так сильно._

_Галф хихикает и тыкает его в грудь прямо над сердцем.  
— Кхун Пи — единственный мужчина, на котором я хочу кататься. — он так сильно смеется над своей шуткой, что встряхивает кровать._

_Мью рычит и начинает щекотать его, слишком поздно вспомнив, что Галф не чувствителен к щекотке. Черт. Он застыл сверху над своим коллегой, сжимая его талию без какого-либо эффекта._

_Галф продолжает смеяться.  
— Забыл, не так ли? — он тянет Мью на себя, обвивая руками его плечи. — Все в порядке, Пи. Давай. Давай, давай, давай. _

_Мью сдается, наслаждаясь объятьями своего Нонга, запахом его шампуня и постоянным стуком его сердца в своем ухе. Сердце Галфа, бьется в одном ритме с его собственным. Он вздыхает в его грудь, желая остаться там навсегда._

_— Тебе нормально поцеловать мою лодыжку, Кхун Пи?_

_Мью гудит в согласии в рубашку Галфа.  
— Я бы не прошел через все эти неприятности, если бы все было не так._

_— Я знаю… — он бьет кулаком по спине Мью. — Я просто хотел проверить._

_Мью поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
— Если поцеловать Тайпа в лодыжку — это способ Тарна показать, что он принимает каждую его часть от головы до пальцев ног, то отыграть это - мой способ показать, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы стать твоим Тарном._

_Уши Галфа краснеют, когда он отводит взгляд, губы в форме каштана изгибаются в улыбке.  
— Кхраб. Тогда я сделаю все возможное, чтобы стать твоим Тайпом._

Милд трясет его руку, чтобы разбудить его.   
— Пи...

Мью сжимает подушку в руках.   
— Галф, — бормочет он. 

— Не делай это странным, — говорит Милд, тихо смеясь. — Это я. Лучший мальчик. Капитан. И, видимо, посол.

— Нет, мне снился Галф. 

— Ой. — Милд похлопывает его по руке. — Это что-то новое. Тогда я позволю тебе снова уснуть.

***

**Утро понедельника:**

Мью так крепко сжимает руль, что его костяшки побелели. После дерьмовых выходных, которые у него были, и того сна прошлой ночью, он устал прятать так много вещей от Галфа.

— Кхун Пи, кхраб? Кто твой любимый участник «Black…?

— Дважды.

— ... Pink. — Галф останавливается. — Что?

Мью не хотел его перебивать, но сейчас он должен закончить то, что начал.   
— Мне разбивали сердце несколько раз, но влюблялся я только дважды. 

Один раз в Фасай, один раз в своего бывшего. Он не считает Галфа. Мью не знает наверняка, влюблен ли он в него, но это может быть. 

Галф молчит минуту.   
— Хм, моя любимая это Лиса...

Мью смеется, сначала тихо, потом все громче. Да будет так. Возможно, утро понедельника — неподходящее время, чтобы быть слишком серьезным. Он протягивает руку и сжимает животик Галфа.   
— Что я буду делать с моим Яй Нонгом?

— Все, что захочешь.

Ради всего святого. Галф наверняка собирается его убить.

***

Тайп не пьян, как таковой. Но он и не трезвый. Он в том сладком месте между сонливостью и лаской. Он спрашивает, скорее, требует, чтобы Тарн обнял его.

— Ты пьян.

— Я не пьян.

— Правильно люди говорят. Пьяные люди никогда не признаются, что они пьяны. 

Тайп усмехается. Его улыбка мягкая.   
— Мудак, — говорит он. Тарн знает, что он имеет это в виду с любовью. 

— Так... ты простил меня, верно?

— Нет.

Сердце Тарна падает в живот. 

— Нет, пока ты не обнимешь меня. 

Тарн больше не может держать себя в вертикальном положении. Не после этого мгновенного шока. Он падает на грудь Тайпа.   
— Не дразни меня. 

Он наслаждается теплым, мягким телом под ним. Тайп гладит его руки, и все равно его шокирует то, насколько нежным может быть его парень. Мью тоже поражает это. Он слишком хорошо помнит то время, когда Галф не мог его ласкать. Как неуклюже он прикасался к нему, и теперь это так нежно.

Он наклоняется для поцелуя, нежного и любящего.   
— Прости меня.

— Если такое повториться, я убью тебя. — и Тарн знает, что это правда. 

— Я обещаю, — говорит он. 

На этот раз поцелуй ощущается по-другому. Они делали каждый поцелуй в роли Тарна и Тайпа так, чтобы показать развитие их отношений. Но поцелуй между ними, как Мью и Галфа, — вот что отличается. Это более доверчиво и интимно. То, как Галф не делает вид, что держит рот закрытым, когда его язык тянется к нему, ожидая их прикосновений. Они целуются, как влюбленные, которые узнали друг друга внутри и снаружи. Они целуются как два влюбленных человека. 

Пи'Tи даже не прерывает дубль. Он не говорит им следить за рейтингом. Может быть, он видит что-то в поцелуе, то, что Мью может почувствовать. Ему интересно, чувствует ли Галф то же самое. Он задается вопросом, повлияло ли на него все, чем они поделились за последние месяцы.

***

Они сидят в машине, в середине движения. Напряжение убивает его. Он чувствует, что секунды проходят мимо, как и упущенные возможности узнать Галфа лучше.

— Кхун Пи, кх…

— Яй Нонг, кхраб? — опять же, Мью не хотел его перебивать. 

Галф смотрит на него большими глазами.   
— Кхраб?

Он спрашивает первое, что приходит ему в голову.   
— Ты бы предпочел потерять способность к чтению или речь? 

Его младший улыбается ему. Он понял, что Мью делает.   
— Чтение. Кхун Пи может мне читать.

Мью не может не улыбнуться. Значит ли это, что Галф собирается остаться с ним?   
— Слава, деньги или настоящая любовь?

Галф не колеблется.   
— Настоящая любовь. Каждый раз, пока я ее не найду. 

Смелые слова от того, кто не романтик. Возможно, его оценка была неточной. Он качает головой, но его улыбка не исчезает.   
— Чего ты боишься больше всего?

Уши Галфа становятся розовыми, а затем красными. Он заметно напрягается, прежде чем начать говорить.  
— Провести остаток своей жизни никого не любя. 

Его разум становится пустым. Слова Галфа медленно заполняют пустоту, звуча в глубине его сознания. Галф боится того же, что и он — ответа, которого он слишком боится дать. 

Он собирается с мужеством, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.   
— Сколько раз ты был влюблен?

Галф смотрит вниз, а Мью не может сказать, что он чувствует.   
— Я никогда не был влюблен. — его голос такой тихий, но, тем не менее, напористый. Как будто Мью посмел поучать его. 

Через несколько секунд Мью снова говорит. Остался только один вопрос.   
— Что-то, что твои родители не знают о тебе?

Галф сжимает руки в кулаки. Он зашел слишком далеко? Ему неудобно? Он собирается отозвать свой вопрос, когда Галф говорит.   
— Что я никогда не был влюблен, — говорит он. Он смотрит на Мью, его глаза смелые и жестокие, только Галф может так смотреть на него. — Но я мог бы быть сейчас.

Тишина.

Как они дошли до этого? Слишком много вопросов остаются без ответа. Как ему реагировать на что-то подобное, не отвергая признания Галфа, если это оно и есть? Это слишком быстро. Если это так, разве это не должно быть более естественным, чем это? Как и их другие взаимодействия? Может быть, именно здесь им нужно остановиться. Может быть, ему стоит быть осторожнее. 

Мью вздыхает и улыбается ему.   
— Моя любимица — Дженни.

Галф выдыхает.   
— Дженни — негодница. 

Мью смеется и потирает его живот.   
— Мне нравятся негодники.


End file.
